


Soojin + Bobby One Shot Collection

by boba_macchiato



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE, iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, Ensemble Cast, Fluff, Multi, One Shot Collection, and tbh theyre both shy and cute so why not, because why not, future groups to be added maybe, i literally have no reason to ship soojin and bobby but i do, in some they're idols, in some they're not, minnie and chanwoo are siblings in some of these
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 15:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19087969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boba_macchiato/pseuds/boba_macchiato
Summary: Just a collection of one-shots and drabbles with Soojin and Bobby, featuring the other members of (G)I-DLE and iKON sometimes. I have no reason to do this but I did it anyway.





	Soojin + Bobby One Shot Collection

**Author's Note:**

> non-idol au for this chapter and the next one!!

“You aren’t worried about tomorrow?” Soojin’s voice echoes from the small bathroom as she steps out into the hotel room. The place wasn’t particularly fancy or anything, but it was fairly small. Luckily, she had convinced Shuhua and Miyeon to take a different room, since it was already pretty cramped with just her and Bobby in the room. Admittedly, he wasn’t the neatest person in the world.

Bobby looks up from his phone, running a hand through his half-black-half-blonde hair. “I mean… a little?” He says, the words coming out as more of a question than a statement. As Soojin sits at the foot of his bed, he turns towards her and sets his phone down. “Junhoe and Yunhyeong are ruthless, but the others are pretty chill.”

Soojin nods, considering his words for a moment. “The only ones I’m worried about are those two and Shuhua. Miyeon acts like she’s going to expose everyone, but she really doesn’t care.”

A light chuckle escapes Bobby’s lips at that, considering how Miyeon always seemed to act the same way Shuhua did when they were around Soojin. She cracks her own small smile, something that used to be rare but was becoming more common as she became more comfortable around Bobby.

The two were still fairly new in their relationship - still awkward in public and learning how to be more than friends. They’d been together for barely two months, and so far none of their friends had caught on. Granted, half of them relocated to other cities for their higher education, but the others that stayed in Seoul with them knew they had been best friends for years. Being able to tell the difference between Soojin and Bobby as partners in crime and Soojin and Bobby as an awkward new couple would be nearly impossible.

They hoped.

“I’m sure everything will be okay,” Bobby says, glancing down at Soojin’s hands crossed in her lap and tentatively reaching to grab one. A soft smile shows itself on her face as she entwines their fingers together and nods.

“What time is it?” Soojin asks, looking around for her phone, but is inevitably beat by Bobby grabbing his phone and checking first.

“Oh shit, it’s almost one,” Bobby says, tossing his phone onto the other bed before enveloping Soojin in his arms. She yelps softly as she falls against his chest, then laughs as she readjusts herself to fit comfortably in his embrace.

“Then we should probably sleep, huh?” Soojin asks, laying her head against his chest where she could hear his heartbeat. It was a small comfort among the other things, such as the soft rise and fall of his breathing and his warmth. She felt sleepy just being surrounded by him. 

Soojin’s yawn makes Bobby chuckle as he brushes strands of dark red hair behind her ear. “Yes, we should.” He says, then falling back onto the bed, startling Soojin once again.

“A warning would be nice, Bobby,” she mutters, again laying her head against his chest and curling up against him. These were the only times they were truly comfortable with each other’s presence, when they were sleepy and just wanting to be together.

“Sorry,” Bobby says, the volume of his voice lowering as he notices Soojin’s breath become more steady. He continues to alternate between caressing her cheek and running his fingers through her hair, feeling as if an eternity was passing when in reality, it was probably only ten minutes. To Bobby, it didn’t feel like time was passing when he and Soojin were like this, curled up against each other, simply basking in the other’s presence.

With his own eyes becoming heavier, Bobby’s hand travels back towards Soojin’s back, trailing up her spine softly. He’s not sure why, but he begins to slowly trace the words ‘I love you’ against her back, finding it almost meditative to do so. He had never actually told her directly he loved her, but at this point he was certain he did. Almost eight years of being blessed with this perfect girl in this life made him certain he loved her. He was just too scared to tell her so soon in their new relationship.

He doesn’t even notice Soojin’s eyes flutter open a bit and glance up at him. Her voice is quiet with fatigue as she speaks and nearly scares Bobby out of his skin. “I love you too, Kim Jiwon,” she says, a knowing grin on her face as her eyes slip shut again.

The redness on Bobby’s face would have been evident if it weren’t dark in the room. A nervous chuckle escapes his lips as he leans down to press a kiss against her forehead. “I’m so lucky to have you,” he whispers, running his fingers through her long hair once again before he’s sure she’s asleep. It seems like forever again, just laying there with Soojin cuddled against him, but he doesn’t have a regret in the world as he finally succumbs to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah, idk how this happened. i was bored and randomly paired up ikon and gidle, mostly based on traits but soojin and bobby were only together because they were the last two left so uh-- but i kept thinking about it and iw as like "fuck this could work"
> 
> and now here we are.
> 
> sO yes, this is the first part of a certain scenario. the next chapter/update thing will be the second part with the rest of gidle and ikono actually involved.


End file.
